


Sex in the 70s

by DizzyDrea



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sex Pollen, Time Travel, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: The anti-war protest turning into a riot wasn't a surprise, given the climate and the year. It wasn't even a surprise that the authorities used tear gas against the protesters.It's what happened afterwards that caught everyone off guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this wasn't the story I'd originally planned to write. But the shower muse struck, and I did need a sex pollen story for my Trope Bingo card. The information on the Kent State Riot comes from Wikipedia (I know, not the most reliable source, but I'm pretty sure they're not lying about this).
> 
> For the _Sex Pollen_ square on my Trope Bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: Timeless and all its particulars belong to Eric Kripke, Shawn Ryan, MiddKid Productions, Kripke Enterprises, Davis Entertainment, Universal Television, Sony Pictures Television and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

The anti-war protest turning into a riot wasn't a surprise, given the climate and the year. It wasn't even a surprise that the authorities used tear gas against the protesters.

It's what happened afterwards that caught everyone off guard.

~o~

Wyatt and Lucy barely make it back to the hotel before their clothes start flying.

They stumble through the door to their room, Lucy's shirt already unbuttoned most of the way. Wyatt's pants are undone, hanging precariously off his hips, a sight Lucy finds the sexiest thing she's seen in a long time.

She nearly rips his shirt trying to get it over his head without breaking their kiss. And holy cow could he kiss! His tongue dances through her mouth as if on a mission, seeking out every corner and crevice, eliciting responses from her she's never felt before from just a kiss.

Suddenly, she finds herself flat on her back, no shirt, no skirt, and no idea how she got that way.

Determined to get back the upper hand—if she'd ever had it to begin with—she presses her hips up into his and uses the momentum to flip them over. When she pulls back, Wyatt's smirking, bee-stung lips glistening in the late-day sun filtering through the crappy curtains of their cut-rate motel.

She gives him a wicked smile before descending on him, using her lips and teeth and tongue to drive him crazy. She's enjoying herself far too much to pay attention to that voice in the back of her head that says something about this isn't right. Instead, she tugs at his boxer briefs, tossing them across the room to reveal his naked body, all tanned and taut, a feast for her eyes.

She only gets a faint growl as warning before he's flipping her over, and Lucy is treated to the true skill of a Delta Force operative. He nips and licks and kisses his way down her body, making it sing with pleasure. 

He doesn't take long, they're both too impatient to get to the actual sex to take much time with foreplay. There'll be plenty of time for that later, though Lucy knows there's something wrong with that thought too. 

He deftly divests her of bra and underwear, and now she's naked before him. But instead of being embarrassed or wishing it was dark, she just revels in the attention he's paying her, loving the feeling of being the singular focus of all his attention. Then he crawls back up her body, settling in the vee of her hips, kissing her as if his life depends on it. She wraps herself around him, pulling him even closer as she throws herself headlong into the moment. 

Finally, she's had enough. "Wyatt, please," she begs.

He doesn't waste any time, burying himself inside her in one swift move. She cries out at the pleasure slamming through her, clinging to him desperately as she rides out the tidal wave of sensation. He's breathing heavily, propped up above her on his elbows as he reaches for control. When he's got at least a little, he starts moving, small circles at first, widening and pulling out a little further each time until he's stroking into her with enough force to shake the bed.

Lucy hangs on, driving her hips up into his with each stroke. She's reaching for orgasm, but it seems like every time she thinks she's close, it slips just a bit further away. She's desperate now, whimpering and crying out, begging for release.

At that moment, the door slams open and Rufus charges inside, stopping short at the sight before him.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Get out, Rufus," Wyatt growls, "or I swear to God, you'll be next."

Lucy whimpers at the thought of Wyatt's attention going elsewhere, but he shushes her with a tender kiss and a few short, sharp strokes.

"Okay, I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," Rufus says, backing out the door. "I'll just… wait outside. And think about algebra. Or maybe calculus. String theory is good. Just let me know if you need anything."

Lucy hears the click of the door, and relief floods through her. She knows this is all kinds of wrong; Rufus' reaction is enough to tell her that, but she can't stop. She doesn't want to stop. Wyatt Fucking Logan and his too-blue eyes and his kicked-puppy looks. She shouldn't want this, but to hell with what she should or shouldn't want.

She's taking whatever he wants to give, for as long as he wants to give it.

His strokes finally hit her sweet spot and it's like fireworks on the 4th of July. Her whole world explodes, whiting out her vision and shaking her to her core. 

Sex will never be the same again.

~o~

Hours later, Wyatt rolls away, flopping down beside her on the bed. Lucy is clear-headed for the first time all day, and can't decide whether she's mortified or just plain tired. That was uncharacteristic for both of them, and she has to wonder when the guilt will hit. For Wyatt especially. He's still so in love with his wife; she doesn't want to be the cause of any more pain for him.

She's trying to decide what she can say to defuse the situation when there's a timid knock on the door. Rufus opens it, poking his head around the corner, eyes closed and nose scrunched up as if he's not sure what he's going to find in the room.

"You guys decent?" he asks quietly.

Lucy grabs the sheet and tugs it up over her chest, clinging to the material as if it was a vibranium shield. Wyatt pulls his side over his hips.

"Come on in, Rufus," Wyatt says.

Rufus opens his eyes. They bug out a little, as if he's not quite sure he's seeing what he's seeing. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him, shuffling from foot to foot as he takes in his two teammates in their totally disheveled state.

"At the risk of stating the obvious, you guys just had sex for like eight hours straight," he says. "What the fuck happened?"

Wyatt tucks one hand behind his head, raising an eyebrow. "About what you'd think happened."

Rufus rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Actually, I think I might know," Lucy says. Both men turn their attention to her. She wishes she had some more clothes on, but she's not going to try to find them with an audience. "I remember reading how they were experimenting with various formulas of tear gas in the sixties and seventies. They must have used an experimental formula on the crowd today."

"They dosed us with sex pollen to get us to stand down," Wyatt says. It's not a question, so Lucy doesn't respond, but she wants to. Although sex pollen might be an apt description, all things considered. "Great. Just how fucked up is our government?"

"Did you notice anyone else behaving strangely?"

"No, we really didn't," Wyatt says. "We were a little bit busy."

Lucy is firmly convinced that Rufus would be blushing if he had a paler complexion. She's blushing, after all.

"Right," Rufus says. His eyes are darting all over the room, looking at anything but the two of them, still sprawled out all over the scene of the crime, so to speak. "Well, I think Flynn is gone, so maybe we should head back."

Again, Wyatt makes with the eyebrow, causing Rufus to stumble out of the room, muttering about needing a gallon of brain-bleach.

Lucy relaxes back into the bed, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Wyatt chuckles beside her.

"It's gonna be a little difficult to put this in the report," he says.

Lucy lets out an unwilling chuckle. "Yeah."

He rolls over, leans in close and presses a kiss to her lips. "When we get back, I'll buy you breakfast."

He jumps out of bed, uncaring that he's extremely naked. Lucy would like to look away, but she can't really. Wyatt's honestly beautiful, and she's not above admiring him, just a little. She may never get the chance again.

"Wait, breakfast?" she asks, sitting up.

He turns, smirking over his shoulder. "Yeah, my mother always said to treat a lady right. And that includes making breakfast when you have overnight guests."

"Ah," she says. She's not sure how to take that.

"You gonna lounge around in bed all day, or are we leaving?" he asks as he searches the room for his clothes. 

He tosses a few items of her clothing towards the bed; she grabs her shirt and hurriedly pulls it on. She knows modesty is a lost cause, but she feels better the more clothes she puts on.

When she's finally dressed, she turns to find Wyatt dressed and waiting. He's wearing his professional mask again, so if he has any thoughts about what they've done, he's keeping them to himself. 

They make their way to the Lifeboat and strap in. As usual, Wyatt leans over and helps her with her harness. When she looks up at him, he winks, giving her a small smile. She flashes a smile in return, but it feels forced. This is going to change things in ways they can't predict, and for people who are constantly living on the edge, that could put them in danger.

Well, more danger than usual.

~o~

When they stumble out of the Lifeboat in present day, Agent Christopher asks them what happened. They explain how Flynn tried to disrupt the Kent State Riot, how they'd managed to incite the student leaders and basically caused the riot a day early.

Of course, they already knew the riot took place on May 3rd and not May 4th. Lucy will never get used to her history being changed every time she steps back in time.

They don't mention the tear gas, and no one at Mason Industries asks. 

After the debrief, Lucy collects her things and gets ready to leave. She catches Wyatt's eye as he heads for the door. He tilts his head, asking the question without asking the question.

Lucy nibbles her lips for a moment and then nods. She has a feeling things are about to change for them.

Again.

~Finis


End file.
